Pups and the Magical Cases (Case 1)
This is the case that starts the video game off. At the end, the group is made the Magical Investigators (the official investigator of the Magical World). The case is called "G is for Glassbreak" Summary Last night, shady creatures have snuck into Maria's place. They stole a big pendant that she found a few days ago and her stuffed animal, Cupcake her rainbow bunny. Some evidence shows that someone did break in by the window since something crashed through it. The Pups, Twilight, and Milli get this info the next day from Miss Annika, Amy Darling, and a dramatized Maria. They realize the case is in trouble when they heard Amy Darling say some of the things an investigation team, who was called to help solve the case, that make them seem incompetent. (such as saying Oscar was behind a "fictional" penguin smuggling ring and that Lil' Leah was running a fake illegal cat fights) They all decide to team up and figure out who is the real culprit before the incompetent team even gets lost on their way. However, they learn from Maragold, who tried to hide the truth at first, that the one who broke the window was... Geo!? Now this isn't right! Can they prove he was innocent and who are the real culprits? Important Characters These are all the characters (excluding our investigators and their tip-bee) that are involved in different ways in the case. Maria She's the victim in the case. A pendant she recently found and her favorite stuffed animal, Cupcake the rainbow bunny, were stolen last night. Geo He was found at the scene of the crime and was already accused. He wasn't seen since last night. Maragold She, Lil' Leah, and Geo were doing something last night. She tried to help Geo by lying to others. Then our team got through to her. Lil' Leah She, Maragold, and Geo were doing something last night. She tried to help Geo by letting him hide in her treehouse and not letting anyone else but and Maragold inside. Tails With the exception of Lil' Leah and Maragold, he was the only one to have interacted with Geo recently. He gave Geo something important. Temporary Characters These are all the temporary characters that help in their own way. Maragold If you want to get past Lil' Leah and finally be able to talk to Geo, Maragold can help you get past her. She'll leave after you do your first confrontation. Amy Darling She'll give you something later and help you out with it. Marshall Something's up in a tree, and it's too thick to fly into. You'll need Marshall to climb up and get it out of the tree. He'll leave after you get the item. Penelope One particular character won't tell the truth about the blue pendant because he's a little stressed after a recent event. Penelope can help calm him down. After he tells what he knows, she'll leave. Clues These are some of the important clues needed to solve this case. Broken Window One of Maria's windows was broken at the crime. Orange Wheel Found near some wheel marks leading to the broken window. It looks like it came from some kind of small roller skate.... Blue Pendant A blue pendant in the shape of a triangle was found near the broken window. Pink Bow One of Cupcake's bows on her ears. Ruby Slipper One of Cupcake's shoes that Maria put on her feet. Bracelets These were on Maria's table in plain sight. These will be the key to prove someone else didn't do the theft. Ripped Chair Maria's chair was ripped by a claw. A big claw too. Lock picks These were found on the ground in Maria's home. She doesn't have any purpose, so whoever broke in, other than the window, used these to pick the lock on her door. Golden ripped cloth This cloth was found near Maria's house. It was from Maragold's bandana. Earlier, Maragold came to Maria's to fix her bandana. It shows that she has been to Maria's recently. Interrogations These are some of the characters who you need to interrogate. Maragold She's acting a little strange. She sounds like she hiding something and looks nervous when Milli asks her a question. She must know something about the case. Maria She's hiding the fact that she did see something when she said she saw nothing. If you can figure out what she's hiding, you can also figure out more in the case. Tails In order to interrogate him, you need Penelope to calm him down first, since he's a little stressed after an inccident. He knows something about the blue pendant found outside the broken window and its importance. Lil' Leah She won't let you into the treehouse that Geo is hiding in. Even though you won't be able to get in without Maragold, you can at least see if you can make her at least blab something interesting. Confrontations These are the confrontations on the case. (I'll get the others later when I get the chance later) Geo He's hiding the fact that he was at the crime. You have to find a way to prove that he was at least there. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing, but it doesn't change the fact that he wasn't there. You need Maragold in order to reach him, or else Lil' Leah will keep you out. Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers